Eternity
by AkariOgata
Summary: What happened to Kadaj after his final battle and eventual death? Slight Kadaj/Yazoo that wasn't intended to be shounen-ai so don't take offense!


Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, blah, blah…

This is my first real fanfic! I hope it comes out okay... Sorry if it's not so good! Reviews would be much appreciated.

What happened to Kadaj after his final battle and death? Slight Kadaj/Yazoo that wasn't really intended so don't take offense!

xxxxxxx

It was dark. Much too dark. Wasn't the bright sky there just a moment ago? Kadaj didn't know anymore. He wondered where he was. Just seconds before he had been in Cloud's arms, but where was he now?

"Mother..?" Kadaj whispered, uncertainly. He'd heard a faint voice before he was here in the darkness, calling out to him.

"Kadaj," there was that voice again. It was so soothing. "Open your eyes, Kadaj."

_My eyes..?_ He wondered when he'd closed them. His mind was too confused to remember. Slowly, sparkling turquoise eyes fluttered open, the pupils becoming thin like a cat's. White light replaced what was once nothing but pitch blackness. Blue-green orbs scanned the bright area. There were flowers all around him, their scent just now reaching him as he inhaled.

_Where am I?_ Kadaj thought to himself. He was sure that he had just been about to die. Had one of his brothers saved him? His eyes suddenly landed on a form that was kneeling beside him. He wondered if it was Yazoo, but it was not.

The girl smiled gently at Kadaj. Her soft brown hair was tied back in a braid, a large pink bow that complimented her dress holding it there.

Kadaj stood quickly and backed away from the unknown person. "Who are you? You aren't mother."

"My name is Aerith," the girl said, an amused smile on her face, "I'm glad you made it here."

A confused look came over the boy's face, his silver hair drifting in front of one eye. "Made it where?" he asked.

"You know," Aerith stated, as though it were obvious, "Here, where we are right now. It's where you should be."

"Where's mother?" the girl both calmed and frightened Kadaj. He didn't understand what she was trying to say. He was scared, waking up in some strange place with a person he didn't even know. And where were Yazoo and Loz?

Aerith blinked a few times. "Your mother," she started, unsure of how to finish her statement, "she doesn't belong here. It's not her place. She's not the person you think she is, Kadaj."

Cat-like eyes widened, suddenly terrified. "Who are you to say such things?" Kadaj turned and began to run. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to get away from this strange girl. He wondered if what she said was true. If his mother really didn't belong in this place then how could he possibly have made it there? The field of flowers seemed to go on and on forever. The more he ran, the more he felt like he was getting nowhere. And yet, no matter how hard or fast he ran, he never seemed to get tired. Finally, he stopped, sinking to the ground and hugging his knees to his chest. He wished that his brothers were with him. They had to be there somewhere. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping Yazoo and Loz would find him, or that at least that Yazoo would. He always found the middle brother to be very soothing. Yazoo was always there to calm him down when something bad happened. Loz on the other hand, was never as loving toward his little brother.

Kadaj buried his face against his arms. His shimmering silver hair cascaded like liquid around him. _This is all just a dream. Maybe I'll just wake up and everything will be back to normal, _He thought to himself, _or maybe…Am I dead?_ That last thought scared him. Kadaj kept his eyes tightly shut, trying to shut out his fears. If he was dead, at least he didn't have to worry about pain. Physical pain at least. He continued listing as many good things as he could in his mind that could come from being dead. He hadn't gotten far when he suddenly felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Kadaj lifted his head almost immediately.

"Yazoo?!"

His older brother smiled down at him, a soft, gently smile that he rarely showed to anyone. "It's me," he said simply. Loz stood a little farther behind him, looking at the strange surrounding area. Kadaj was so relieved to see his brothers that he couldn't help but throw his arms around Yazoo, clinging to him for a moment.

"Looks like we better get used to this place," Loz stated in a bored tone. Kadaj looked up at Yazoo questioningly, his head tilting slightly to the side.

"We didn't make it Kadaj," said Yazoo, "We're dead. All three of us. But it's okay, we're together, right?" He smiled down at his younger brother again.

For some reason, hearing it from his brother made Kadaj accept the fact that this was it, and all the pain he felt in life was going away. Or maybe it was already gone. He was even beginning to forget all the intense feelings of loyalty he once had toward Jenova. Maybe death wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. For once, he didn't feel like he had to be the leader. He stared up at his brother, waiting for him to tell him what they were going to do now that they knew where they were.

"Come on, little brother," Yazoo said, holding a hand out to Kadaj, "Lets go see what eternity has to offer."

xxxxxx

Woo! Finished it! It didn't come out exactly how I was hoping, but it's still alright I supposed. I'd love to get some feedback, so go ahead and review, review, review!


End file.
